dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue
Blue, unlike Red, is very level headed, but is prone to insane actions like Red. In Traffic Jams, it is shown that he likes classical music, and in Flame War, he was the only one who bothered to use a parachute showing he has a bit of common sense and a lot of decency. His voice seems to break when talking to a girl, which is a bit of a problem, seeing as how he's always trying to pick up a date. In OMG it's hinted that he might have a drinking problem, similar to Red in Panda Hat. In Role Playas, it is shown that he plays a game similar to dungeons and dragons, which hints that he might be a nerd. Appearances A Bee or Something This is Blue's first appearance. Blue is dumped by his girlfriend the other night, however he is annoyed by Red's new voice. Red did try to find him a new girlfriend, but it ended up in a disaster. Blue is left with Red during Red's fall on popularityand fame. Red farts for a a few seconds straight. Blue asks why he is friends with him. Red anwered: "Cuz' I'm awesome!" Panda Hat In this episode Blue seems to care for Red enough to greet him on his birthday and sing him a birthday song (though he didn't bring him a present). Unfortunately Red was drunk. Blue tried to keep him from hurting himself by constantly persuading him. But it failed to the point where Red puked all over Blue,making him say that he hates Red so much. Flame War In this episode Blue helps Red get the video game he wanted, he helped until Pink saw him and he forgets about Red and starts to flirt with Pink, until she decides to leave. Blue offers protection but she denies it. And then he threw a grenade towards her and saved her so he asks her does she owe him a dinner at Friday night she accepts it until Red got the game and left a lot of C4 in the store. Red swoops up the ROFL-copter with Blue and leaves Pink then he is angry at Red. Traffic Jams Red jumps into Blue's car in the middle of a freeway, and annoys him to no end. Red starts to complain about the music and changes it to something that raped Blue's mind. After braking Blue's air bag, Red notices a giant turtle (he calls it a dragon). And the two slay it, and mount it's head on their wall. Steakosaurus Red decides (Out of nowhere) That he wants to eat a dinosaur, so when Blue tries to convince him that dinosaurs are extinct, he fails to understand, and buys a time machine from the Raccoon. But before they reach the time of the dinosaurs they went to three different times for a breif moment. OMG Blue is waking up to a hangover, seeing Pink asleep in his bed, lifting up the covers, to see that it is only her severed head. He then wakes up, noting that it was just a dream, but sees Red in his bed as well, asking him if he's "Ready for more." Blue wakes up again, and states that it was a dream within a dream. The process of him dreaming disturbing dreams and waking up, continues throughout the episode, until it is reviled at the end that Raccoon dreamed it all. Trouble Date Pink and Blue are on their romantic dinner at the Le Food French Restaurant. Everything is perfect untill Red comes into the restaurant with his temporary girlfriend Stacy in a strange manner. They ruin the dinner with actions like eating Pink and Blues food, licking a candle and finally making out on the dinner table. Kitty Amazing Red finds a cat in the dumpster and wants to keep it, but Blue doesn't want to keep the cat. Mainly because he can't see anything because he had eye surgery, Red then takes the cat for a test drive (trying to get girls by using the cat) but it seems that the cat kills everyone that sees/hear it's meow and Red and Blue are the only who can resist it's power. They run into their appartment and by accident shows it to Mr. Dinkleberry and he dies. A cop is outside the appartment and he asks if everything is alright, Red shows him the cat and the cop dies. Red kills the cat and later Red and Blue uses it as a ball in a game. Role Playas In Role Playas Red, Blue and Pink is playing a role-playing game as the knight Maroon (Red), Cerulean the wizzard (Blue) and The Pinkcess (Pink). The two are going to save Pink that is up in a tower. Red kills an ogre and Blue complains that they dont have time for that. They travel across the land untill the reach The Shit Piss Fart Woods. There they meet Lord Tourettes and he wants to sing a "song" for them. Red kills him and they reach the castle, Blue climbs up but a guard throws things at him and Blue calls for help. Red fires two arrows at Blue by accident and finds a crossbow and kills the guard. When they reach the Pinkcess she complains that she have been waiting for like 4 hours. And then shes leaving the appartment. Attack of the Pwns Red and Blue create a war over a frozen burrito left in the fridge using space crafts, spaceships and the galactic armada. While trying to battle Red, Blue crashed into one of the sattelites causing Red to get distracted and crash too. While inside the sattelite they fight using light abres until Blue falls. Blue convinces Red to stop and save each other before crashing into the sun. Soon their jetpacks run out of fuel but Red continues with gas from the bean burrito. Zombies & Shotguns Red and Blue are at a gunshop in the Maulmart and Red is trying to open a bag of chips with a shotgun. As he fails to open it, he begins to believe the bag was made by Satan himself. Then, zombies appear at the door and break in. Red shoots the the bag again, and the bullet riochets to a zombies head. Blue takes Red out of the gunshop, and zombies are everywhere. Camp Anarchy Red and Blue start to work at a camp due to money loss (probably due to the fact that Red owes Blue over $11,000). Blue also was shown to be tormented at camp by Red when they were young. He tries to show the children how to be proper campers but Red screws it up. In the end Bigfoot attacks them and he kills it saying "sorry" everytime he hits it. Butt Genie Blue's hamster dies, he's at first upset but then calls it a fucker. He's a because he wants all 457 wishes, he rounds up all his friends and asks them to ask for wishes. He then has a spazie fit when Red shuts up the genie. Its revealed he had a hamster called Flufferz. Lord Tourette's Syndrome Blue gets the door to find Lord Tourettes and is annoyed that he can't swear. He suggests that gangsters know where his hat is. He seems to now prefer Lord Tourettes as, in his words, "Super nice and shit". He doesn't seem turned on by Pink's boobs in this episode, although that couldn't have been her's. Fang Angels Blue's movie with Pink is interrupted by a phone call from Red (Although he didn't like the movie). He pretends Red was his mom to make it seem like Red was more important than her. Gallery Blue 5.jpg Blue 4.jpg Blue 3.jpg Blue 1.jpg Blue 9.jpg Blue 20.jpg Blue 18.jpg Blue 17.jpg Blue 15.jpg Blue 11.jpg Blue 29.jpg Blue 28.jpg Blue 27.jpg Blue 26.jpg Blue 25.jpg Blue 24.jpg Blue 21.jpg Blue 36.jpg Blue 35.jpg Blue 33.jpg Blue 32.jpg Blue 2.8.jpg Blue 2.7.jpg Blue 2.5.jpg Blue 2.4.jpg Blue 2.1.jpg pwnnuubs.png flyblue.png sawreeblue.png trueblue.png lookout.png playgame.png cardrive.png Blue.png notthisagain.png ugh.png lol.png zedoll.png thebitch.png hello.png shit2.png checkplease.png coolsunglasas.png runbluerun.png aaah.png badasses.png blueinspace.png bluesaysdamn.png bluesaim.png fuckyea.png destoryyou.png putinsomeflames.png hurts.png gimme.png ginies.png ruuuuuuuu.png whatthefuckingfuck.png seriously.png Trivia *Blue seems to be the only one who hates Raccoon. *He was the only one who didn't dance in A Bee or Something. *Blue is smarter and more civilized than Red *In He Who Shall Not Be Maimed and Role Playas, he is a wizard with the only known spells, Duplicota Blange, which duplicates, Avada Kedavra, which is the killing curse and Shutthfuckupicus, used to silence but doesn't actually work. **Avada Kedavra is the killing curse in Harry Potter. *Blue had eye surgery in Kitty Amazing. *Blue's favorite are frozen burritos. *Blue can be badass sometimes as you can see in Zombies & Shotguns, he said Fuck yea. *Blue had a bad time at Camp Redwood when he was a little boy. *In Butt Genie it's possibly revealed that Blue has anger problems. *He has a dick thats long, sensetive and not soft apparently. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2